Before, During, and After
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: What happened before, during, and after the kiss, the fight, and the makeup sex? [Revised]


A/N: Okay, here is the revised sequel to _You Were Wrong_. I hope it's better than the last one! It's mostly the _**After**_ part that changed, but some things are tweaked in the _**Before**_ and _**During**_.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

_**Before:**_

Instead of coming in person, Jess had simply sent Rory his second book, a sequel of sorts, to _The Subsect_. This book was titled _Blame_ and depicted what happened to him from the night at the dorm and onward. _The Subsect_ had been about everything that happened leading him to end up in Stars Hollow and everything afterwards up to the dorm visit, leaving it open for a nice sequel.

But let us get back to how this last encounter had occurred.

Jess had decided it would be better for him to send the book to Rory rather than bring it to her personally for fear of a bad outcome and he had. He had sent the book with a simple note stating that he couldn't have done it without her and he hopes she enjoys the book. There was no double meaning, no underlying message, and no ulterior motive other than to give her his second book.

She had smiled as soon as she saw his name on the return address. Despite everything that had transpired between them in the past, she still smiled at the thought of him. A small, soft smile that, if you didn't know her, you wouldn't notice.

So, she opened the package and carefully unwrapped the 207-page novel. Her smile faltered slightly at his note, but as she read the dedication, she brightened again and let one tear slip down her cheek.

It was a simple dedication really. It read: _To her._ That was it. No special recognition to the unknowing, but a world of meaning to _her_. Logan read it over her shoulder and asked what it was about. She had answered hastily with a nothing and shoved the book back in its box saying it was a gift from her grandfather. She hadn't wanted to lie to Logan, but really, did she have a choice?

--

He was sitting at his desk, editing some new author who obviously didn't know how to spell very well _at all_. Matt and Chris asked if he wanted to go out with them to find new bars, but he had declined, instead opting to finish this manuscript. What he hadn't expected was for her to come barging in, holding his book in her hand and shaking her head angrily.

--

After reading the entire book in one sitting, she was shaking in anger. The book was everything she hadn't expected. It was nothing like the first book and it thoroughly pissed her off. It was raunchy and real. It was reality slapping her in the face. It told of his short-lived drug addiction to heroine which he had had to be facilitated for, his one-night stands, and his clearly fucked up life that he never once blamed on her, but that she blamed on herself. On herself, for breaking his heart and sending him away when she wanted him the most. That night had scared the living shit out of her and she had known no better than to say no and send him away with that broken look on his face.

It was really the last paragraph that had sent her over the edge; the paragraph where he had described his feelings after the incident at Truncheon a year ago. He had ended it by talking directly to her, by voicing his forgiveness through the book.

_After she looked back at me with tears streaming steadily down her face and walked out the door, I collapsed in a nearby chair and put my head in my hands. Every time. Every _fucking_ time she does the same thing to me. She lures me with her perfect smile and her cerulean blue eyes and then tears me down and throws my feelings back in my face. Every _fucking_ time. You'd think I'd figure this out after the last time when she let her jackass of a boyfriend treat me like dirt. Yes, the same boyfriend she had just left me for, again. The same boyfriend who had cheated on her. But none of that mattered, she _loves_ him, or so she says. She doesn't though. I can see it in her eyes. Despite what she thinks, I know her better than anyone. I know her better than her mother, Loren, and her best friend, Lacey. I know her better because I can read her. I can read her like you're reading this book. She hates his guts. I can see it in her eyes. She hates him for being the dick he is and she hates him for fucking her over, but she stays with him. Why might you ask? The answer is simple. She can't stand to hurt anyone, or no, let me rephrase that: She can't stand to hurt anyone, but me, at least not consciously. So, she's going to go back to him and tell him that she forgives him and that she loves him. He'll believe her and they'll live happily fucking after. What about me, you wonder? I will never get my happy ending because my one and only true love is off lying to her cheating boyfriend about how she loves him while I sit here wallowing in self-pity. And do you want to know the worst part? The worst fucking part is that I don't blame you for any of it. No, I don't blame her and I never will because I'm in love with her and all I can do is hope she comes to her senses eventually. For now though, I don't blame her._

He didn't fucking _blame_ her? What kind of shit was that? It just made her feel worse. She had put him through hell and back and he didn't even blame her, couldn't blame her because he _loved_ her. He fucking loved her and she tore him down. She felt like a bitch and thought to herself, _I probably am_.

With that thought she had grabbed her purse, keys, and the book and in an angry rage, stormed to her car and drove.

--

He had two pages left in the manuscript when the door to the bookstore burst open and a panting Rory stormed through holding his book, shaking everywhere.

"Rory?" he had questioned.

"What the hell is this?" she exclaimed immediately.

"A book?" Jess answered in a 'duh' tone, "I mean I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately, but I figured you would at least remember what a fucking book was," he bit.

"I know that it's a book you jackass, what the hell does it mean? You don't blame me? After everything I've done to you, how can you possibly not blame me?" she replied, her voice getting softer as she spoke.

"I can't blame you because I love you too much. No matter what you do, you'll always be perfect to me. It doesn't matter what mistakes you make or the flaws you have because in my eyes, you're perfect. You are and always will be my addiction, my weak spot. I can't blame you because everything you've ever done to me has been a result of something _I_ did. I left, I told you I loved you and left _again_, I asked you to throw away your dreams for me, I came to give you the damn book, and I kissed you. I did all of these things knowing you would reject me, knowing that you'd reject me because I fucking _love_ you," Jess explained.

Rory was speechless. She dropped the book, fell to her knees and sobbed. This was not what she had been expecting. He was never what she _expected_. He quickly came to her side and gathered her broken form into his arms. No words were exchanged as he stroked her hair and rocked them back and fourth. And after an hour of this, her tears subdued and they got to talking about everything and anything; even Logan was mentioned. They hashed out everything they thought they needed to which led up to the kiss which resulted in the fight and the sex afterwards.

--------------------

_**During:**_

She picked up the phone lying on the table next to Jess' bed and dialed an all too familiar number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a high-pitched, girly voice answered and a _'Cindy give me my phone'_ could be heard in the background.

"May I speak to Logan please?" Rory asked politely, after all, she had just fucked someone other than him also.

Cindy gigged, "Who's this?"

"His girlfriend," Rory gritted out.

"Oh," her voice dropped an octave as she handed Logan the phone telling him it was his girlfriend.

"Hi, Ace it's not—," Logan started.

"Don't bother Logan, we're over," Rory cut him off as a tear glided down her cheek under her chin and she wiped it away.

"No, Ace, I'm sorry—," he tried.

"It doesn't matter. I called to break-up with you before she answered anyway. I don't love you Logan, not the way I'm supposed to," Rory explained.

Logan sighed, "I love you, Rory."

"Goodbye Logan," Rory replied and hung up the phone.

Soon after, she fell asleep with her fingers tangled in Jess' hair with his head on her chest and his arms around her stomach.

--

She woke up at eight o'clock on the dot and sleepily looked down at Jess' sleeping form. He looked…peaceful, serene in sleep and she smiled at him. He thought she was going to leave, so she would leave, but she would be back.

She carefully slipped out from under him and dressed in the clothes she had come in. She didn't leave a note, not that he would look, and she didn't wake him up to say goodbye.

As she walked into the main area she spotted two men splayed out on the couch, looking rather uncomfortable, and groaning every couple minutes. She laughed softly and made her way to them. She took Matt with her arm around his waist and his arm around her neck into his and tucked him in. She did the same for Chris and after grabbing her purse and keys, she left.

She looked both ways down the sidewalk and saw a small diner a little ways down. Opting to walk, she stashed her keys in her purse and started for the diner. She smiled at the Luke-esque quality the diner provoked and wandered to the counter.

"Hello dear, what can I get you?" a plump woman around 40 asked her.

She was the opposite of Luke: female, cheery, and short.

"Hello, I need some good hangover food so why don't I get four orders of pancakes, three orders of scrambled eggs, and three orders of bacon…Oh! And six cups of coffee," Rory finished.

The lady, Maurine, as her name tag read, chuckled slightly at Rory and went back to fill the order.

After she managed to get everything into her arms, she carefully made her way back to Truncheon and up the stairs to the apartment's kitchen. She set all of the food down with a soft thump and started some more coffee. Sure, she had ordered coffee from the diner, but really, who could have enough coffee?

She searched the cabinets for aspirin and found a big bottle in the left most cabinet by the sink. She popped out eight, poured two gigantic cups of coffee and started for Matt's room. She slipped easily into his room, set down four of the pills and one coffee on his dresser and took the other supplies with her to the side of his bed. She set them down on his night table and sat down gingerly on the side of his bed.

She shook his shoulder gently, "Matt?" she whispered and he groaned, "Matt get up Hunnie, I've got coffee and aspirin for you."

Matt unconsciously reached out to her and pulled her to him with a displeased moan.

Rory laughed, "Matt get up! You're just going to feel worse if you don't take these aspirin. It's 9:30 and I've got pancakes," she taunted.

He cracked open an eye, "Pancakes?" he questioned groggily.

"Yup," Rory supplied.

Matt released her, "Who are you?"

"I stayed here last night with Jess," Rory explained.

"Ohh, did Jesse-boy get some ass?" Matt slurred.

Rory laughed again, "Yes, actually he did."

"You must be_ her_; can I have my aspirin now?" Matt rambled.

"Of course," Rory smiled and handed over the four aspirin and coffee cup.

"Thanks baby," Matt mumbled and Rory left him to change into more comfortable clothes and come out to have breakfast.

Her encounter with Chris had gone similar save for the few dirtier comments made towards her at hearing she had slept with Jess last night. She was now in the kitchen getting the boys more pancakes while they watched cartoons.

As she had walked back into the living room, she had spotted Jess by his door, but purposely ignored him. The surprised look on his face was priceless. How could she not love him?

"Wanna see?"

And they were off for round two.

--------------------

_**After:**_

Later that day, Rory called Lorelai informing her that she would be coming home later because they needed to have a long talk about some things. Lorelai readily agreed and said she would supply the movies and junk food for the occasion.

After a lengthy goodbye filled with senseless kissing and whispered I love you-s, she was off to her home town, Stars Hollow. Lorelai was ready and waiting on the porch for her and they embraced in a tight hug upon her arrival. They walked into the house, linked at the arms, and settled into the couch for story time.

Rory told Lorelai all about everything that happened with Jess since he came to see her and told her to get her life straight to last night and this morning. She told her how she felt and about his book and what he felt and the harsh words that transpired between them. Lorelai nodded at the appropriate times and gave advising or soothing words when needed.

Lorelai told Rory of her ups and downs with Luke and Chris and everything she was really feeling about the situation. About how she never should have let Chris talk her into getting married or getting together in the first place and how while she felt Luke pushed her away, she shouldn't have jumped into another relationship so fast. She told her that no matter what, Luke would always be her it and that that was never going to change and she knew that now.

They consoled each other and encouraged each other until they fell asleep tangled together on the couch. The smell of coffee woke the Gilmore girls the next morning. They were greeted with a cooking Luke and a couple cricks in their neck. Luke simply smiled, gave Lorelai a peck on the lips, Rory a hug, and served them breakfast.

Lorelai took off of work and stayed home with Rory to decide how to deal with her 'situation'. Obviously, she wanted to be with Jess, but that entailed either Jess moving to Stars Hollow, Rory moving to Philadelphia, or trying a long distance relationship. Neither wanted the distance, but how could either of them move from what they know?

Jess had made a life for himself at the publishing house and Rory was just getting her life straight again in Stars Hollow. She was graduating Yale and he was trying to promote his book. What were they to do? She and Lorelai discussed it and had made a decision that left them both in tears.

--

Three days later Rory returned to Philadelphia. Jess let her in and as soon as the door was closed, they tackled each other in a fierce hug. I-love-you-s were shared and after they were done greeting each other, they sat down and talked about what they were going to do. Rory had three months left at Yale and Jess was to do a one month promoting trip. They decided that after Rory finished Yale, she was going to look for jobs in Philadelphia and move there. This was the plan so far and both parties were excited to start anew with each other.

--

_**Four Years Later**_

The wedding had been beautiful with deep red and pure white as the color scheme. Set at the Dragonfly Inn in front of all of their friends and family, was where they had taken the dive and committed to each other for the rest of their lives.

And a year later, along came Anthony Lucas.

And the year after that, Abigail Elizabeth came into the world.

And finally, a year after that, Lorelai Rose graced their lives.

They had accomplished three in three. Truly a miracle considering it took her mother almost twenty-three years to reproduce again after Rory.

With Tony at age three, Abby age two, and Rosie age one, their lives were as hectic as ever. Jess was working on his fifth book as Rory had not gone back to journalism yet in light of taking care of three kids under four. Right now, she worked at the diner three days a week while Lane watch Rosie and Abby and Tony stayed at the diner with Rory and Luke.

Although their lives were complete chaos, they wouldn't have it any other way. After their marriage, they had moved back to Stars Hollow, having only stayed in Philly for a total of nine months before Jess proposed and they threw together a wedding.

As their children grew, they watched with pride in their eyes as Tony came into the protective brother nature that was bound to surface. Abby and Rosie looked up to their brother admiringly. Their family contained an unbreakable bond like no other.

_**Three Years Later**_

"Abigail Elizabeth!" Rory screeched, "You know better than to run with scissors now hand them over and go sit on the step."

"Sorry momma," Abby pouted and handed over the safety scissors she had been running around the house with while making her way to the stairs. She sat down gingerly with her hands clasped together between her knees and her head down in shame.

"I know sweetie," Rory told her in passing as she made her way to the kitchen to start lunch.

Five minutes later, lunch was almost ready and it was time for Abby to get up, "Abby, you can get up. No more running with scissors okay?" Rory asked as she made her way over to the stairs and picked up Abby who clung to her.

"Otay momma," she appeased and laid her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Rosie! Lunch is ready!" Rory called up the stairs. Tony was on a play date with one of his friends from school on this lazy Sunday afternoon in the Mariano house.

Jess emerged from his office in time to eat his grilled cheese and then promptly thanked Rory with a quick kiss and returned back to his office for more work.

This was per usual in the Mariano residence. Later on, they would pick up Tony from his friend's house on their way to the diner for dinner with Lorelai, Luke, and their son Will.

_**Ten Years Later**_

"Rosie let's go!" Tony called up the stairs to his youngest sister.

"Oh leave her alone," Abby chided, "It's her first day of high school, give her a break."

"Well we have to meet the boys in like five minutes so she needs to hurry up. I mean I love her and everything, but even you didn't take this long," Tony explained.

"I'll dismiss that insult and go check on Rosie," Abby said through narrowed eyes as she ascended the stairs, "Rosie! Where are you?"

"The bathroom," she called back weakly.

Abby made a confused face at the tone in her sister's voice and went to the bathroom the two girls shared, "What's wrong?"

"Look at me," Rosie cried and then put her head in her hands.

And Abby looked at her. She looked amazing save for the make-up running slightly down her cheeks. She had on light blue jean cut-off shorts with a black, short-sleeved, baby doll shirt with big white polka dots all over it. her long black hair was straightened and reached halfway down her back—all one length except her bangs that slanted across her forehead—with a thick white headband that tied in the back, the loose ends hanging off her shoulder.

Abby chuckled slightly, "Rosie what are you talking about? You look beautiful."

"No I don't! My hair is frizzy, my make-up is running, this shirt makes me look fat, and I have thunder thighs. I mean, look at you, you're perfect. Your hair is in perfect ringlet curls, your make-up is impeccable and your outfit flatters all of your curves perfectly," Rosie cried.

"Tony! Please come up here!" Abby called to her brother.

"No! I don't want anyone to see me like this!" Rosie pleaded.

"Shut-up," Abby said.

"What?" Tony asked as he reached the bathroom doorway where Abby was standing.

"She thinks she's ugly," Abby stated and tilted her head towards Rosie.

"I am!" Rosie insisted, "I'm so gross!"

Tony looked at Rosie like she was crazy, "Rosie, you can't be serious! All you have to do is rinse your face and reapply your make-up and you're gorgeous. You're gorgeous now. You girls are so hard to please! Abby did the same thing last year," Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah right, Abby hasn't been ugly a day in her life," Rosie retorted as she cross her arms over her chest.

"I had this same attitude; it must run in our genes or something—but whatever. Rinse your face, reapply your make-up and meet us in the car. The boys are waiting and they'll tell you just how beautiful you are—they don't lie about that kind of thing," Abby said as she pushed Tony towards the stairs, "Where's mom and dad?"

"Kitchen I think," Tony answered as he reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen where Rory and Jess were sitting at the kitchen table, each with a mug of coffee, reading glasses, and a part of the paper.

"Hey guys, we're leaving," Abby announced and went over to Jess, "Bye daddy," she kissed his cheek, "Bye momma," she kissed Rory's cheek, smiled and went out to the car. Tony followed after kissing Rory's cheek and waving.

"Bye guys," Rory and Jess chorused.

While Abby and Tony made their way to Tony's car, Rosie reapplied her make-up. After she finished, she frowned slightly and then picked up her messenger bag from the floor and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"There's my high school girl," Rory greeted once Rosie entered the kitchen.

"Bye mom," Rosie smiled and gave Rory a hug, "Bye daddy," Rosie went over to Jess and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek which Jess returned.

"Bye Ree," Jess said and Rosie filed out to the car and climbed into the backseat.

"Ready?" Tony asked as he back out of the driveway.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rosie muttered in reply and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

--

A/N: Okay, so I'm ending it here. I'll probably do a sequel to this about their high school years. It won't be long, but I thought it'd be nice. Okay, so review please! I hope this is better than the first one I wrote! Press the pretty little button!


End file.
